Changes
by lewdness
Summary: That wasn't a potion Sora drank, because he was pretty sure potions didn't make you grow breasts and lose... other things. /Riku/Sora/


Title: Changes  
Rating: R  
Summary: That wasn't a potion Sora drank.  
WC: 2450  
Pairing: Riku/Sora  
AN: From the Kink Meme for KH- the prompt was this:  
**Riku/genderswitch!Sora  
handcuffs.  
Sora hides away with Riku so nobody else sees him like... a girl, and Riku just can't help himself **

**  
**I should really upload the like. 5 fics I haven't put on here yet. :

-000-

"...Huh," Riku murmurs, eyebrows raised and eyes a little wide at the brunette, not quite sure what to say to this. "...Well."

Less than impressed, Sora huffs, hands fisting into little balls, glaring up at him. "That's _not helpful,_ Riku," he-no, _she_, says, and Riku stared a little harder, still not sure how to respond to this kind of thing. Sora fidgets, clearly displeased, fingers plucking at the hem of her shirt, which isn't fitting quite right, a little tight in ah...certain spots. "You have to help me fix this," she says, bouncing on the balls of her feet, and then punches Riku in the stomach when his eyes slide down to her new assets. _"Riku!"_

He doesn't try to say sorry, and Sora doesn't really expect it, not truly mad, just...frustrated. Glaring at everything in his room, he stalks over to his closet, digging through his outfits, trying to find a shirt that will fit with his new issue. Issues, actually, he amends a moment later, sourly. Breasts are plural and heavy and obnoxious and-

"So it wasn't a potion, but that brings up the question of how you got a...not-potion into your bag," Riku offers helpfully, sitting on the edge of Sora's bed and shamelessly watching when the boy-now-girl glares and strips off her shirt, and--

--oh wow. _Wow_, Riku thinks again, just staring, more from shock than anything else. Sora makes a really nice girl, even if he looks nothing like what Riku would have expected. Her hips aren't that big, just a subtle bit of curve, leading to thin black swim-trunks, stretched over tanned skin. He has to admit that it's the breasts that interest him most, mainly because he's never seen them in real life before (save for that time Selphie undid Kairi's bikini as a joke, and-- yeah. That had been a bit awkward for weeks to come) and they're...well, mostly attractive. He prefers Sora's body over this one, loving all those hard angles and the play of muscle under skin, but it was still Sora under the breasts and curves and tamer brown hair.

"Hey," Riku says, and grabs Sora's wrist just before the brunette has a chance to hit him for staring, snagging the other a moment later just for good measure, eyes widening when Sora struggles and just isn't as strong. Well then. "_Hey,_ stop that."

Glaring up, Sora wiggles, trying to escape, and hisses when Riku's eyes slide back down to the way her chest bounces. "This isn't funny! I called you over so you could get me some food and help me figure out what to do-- I'm not going out like this!" More struggling and bouncing and...well, really, it is curiosity that prompts Riku to shift so both of Sora's wrists were in one hand, and the other hand slides from the curve of Sora's hip, up up up and cups her breast, thumb flicking over a nipple gently. "_Riku!" _Sora hisses, freezing in place and staring up through messy bangs, eyes wide. "Riku, I swear to the gods, I'm going to not talk to you for a wee-- a_ month! _You're sup...supposed to-"

Totally innocent, Riku just keeps toying with that nipple, fingers pinching and tugging at it lightly, eyes fixed on Sora's face, watching her reactions as carefully as he can. If it looks like Sora doesn't want it, he'll stop instantly, but...

"A-ah, hey, Riku-" Sora grits her teeth, back arching a little, toes curled in her socks. _"Riku, _stop-"

He stops instantly, releasing Sora and waiting, watching the way she pants for a breath, eyes mostly closed, cheeks flushed. It's tempting, gods, it's tempting; Sora usually tops when they fuck, a mix of boyish enthusiasm and teenage fumbling always making it good at the very least. Neither of them are very experienced, though Sora is far more adventurous than Riku when it comes to the bedroom, so Riku finds it only fitting that the brunet leads their encounters. This time though...

"You perv," Sora huffs, and strips off the swim trunks, standing there naked, with her arms crossed under her breasts, and Riku's mouth goes dry. Sora's always been more comfortable being naked around Riku; they'd grown up together, bathed together when little, went skinny-dipping as teens and dressed battle wounds in uncomfortable places because your opponent didn't always care if you didn't want a cut on your butt-cheek. "Keyblade Master to Braindead Riku, come in? Stop staring and do something if you're so interested in this."

It's then that Riku decides that he's going to lead this round; not just because Sora lacks the proper equipment, but because it's about time that he tries and stops letting Sora do all the work. "Okay," he says quietly, and steps forward, hands pressing to Sora's waist, dipping down for a kiss.

-000-

"You know," Sora says conversationally from where she's handcuffed to the bed, wrists wrapped in cloth before-hand so that the metal doesn't chafe and hurt her wrists. "This could turn out really awesome, or really bad." She frowns a second later, shaking her bangs out of her eyes. "Not, Ri--, listen, not the handcuffs, I mean the whole I'm a girl right now."

Riku glances up, not quite understanding right then as he strips off his jacket, the black vest going next, and his pants following, stalling out before he gets to his boxers. "...You have condoms, right?" he asks, because the last thing they need is for Sora to get pregnant, because _ew_. Riku's sure he'd make a terrible father, and he doesn't even _like_ kids and--

"Hey, c'mere and touch me before I lose all interest. And stop thinking so hard," Sora calls, wiggling against the bed, sticking her tongue out when Riku sighs and crawls over to her, both of them naked. "...This is gonna be kinda awesome," Sora murmurs, leaning up for a kiss, swallowing whatever Riku had planned on saying with a happy, throaty little moan. "Hey, Ri," Sora murmurs when it's over, licking her lips and smiling up at him, content. "Promise me that when this time's over, you'll do it again. You know." And there's no trace of any kind of uneasiness in her voice, like Riku expects there to be. Sora trusts him, is willing to let himself (herself, in this case) be chained up, even if they both know that she can get out of them if she really wanted to. It's enough though, that she doesn't try, just smiles and murmurs _I trust you, 'kay?_

Lips quirking up a little, Riku ducked his head, and started trailing kisses down Sora's throat, not quite sure what to say to that. All sex with Sora thus far had been good; he expected this to be good, too, it was just hard to explain why he was so apprehensive about topping when--

"Ri, you won't hurt me," Sora says suddenly, as if realizing the meaning of life, voice a little breathy, a little soft, nothing like her (his) normal voice. "Promise me you'll try."

He licks his lips, and after a moment, lifts his head and nods. "Yeah. Okay," he agrees, and smiles a bit when it doesn't feel like he's promised something he'll regret. Sora loves him, Sora will do anything for him, Sora is kind and selfless and even though Riku can't work up the four little words to say in return, Sora just smiles like he knows they're there, just waiting to be said in return. "Okay," Riku murmurs again, and trails his lips down to the curve of one breast, licking at the nipple, grazing his teeth over it a moment later, and just listening to all the breathy, higher-pitched noises that Sora makes in return, murmuring his praise under her. It takes some getting used to; it's harder to maneuver while Sora's chained to the bed, but it was the brunette who had suggested it first, even while knowing that either of them could escape handcuffs easily.

"H-haha, oh wow," Sora murmurs, a faint noise escaping when Riku bites lightly on her nipple, tugging at it and fondling the other while he works. "W-wow, _aah,_ they're sensitive." Then there's a moment of silence, and when Sora speaks again, it's petulant. "They're kinda small too. Pff. Figures, I get boobs and--"

_"Sora," _Riku says, releasing the nipple from his mouth with a startled laugh that only grows when Sora bursts into happy laughter, almost giggles, breasts bouncing. "Gods, you little weirdo," he mutters when they're done, his head just pillowed on the soft mounds, toying with the other nipple lightly, just to hear the way that Sora's breath catches in response, and the way she shifts a little. "They're fine. I like them."

Unable to say anything for a moment, out of breath from the laughter and from Riku's teasing, Sora just sighs, closing her eyes. "Mm, well, if you're happy with mosquito bites, I guess it'll be okay," she says, and makes the most delicious noise as Riku shifts, his thigh settling between her legs and pressing, while he bites lightly at the tip of her nipple, harder than last time. "Riku." He only smiles, just a faint twitch of his lips, and cups a breast in one hand, not minding that they're smaller, not at all.

"Let me know if you want out," Riku murmurs, drawing back and away, then curling against her side, tongue and lips teasing at the non-abused side while his hand slides down her stomach, curling and pressing between her legs. If there's one thing that Riku is, it's a fast learner; he picks up just what makes Sora react the best, amused when the teen is louder than normal, straining against the cuffs every so often, usually when Riku dips one finger in, teasingly, his thumb brushing her clit lightly in return as that seems to get the loudest reactions yet.

Humming quietly, Sora shakes her head, and spreads her legs, dragging in sharp breaths as Riku works. "Okay, okay, hey, st-stop, I'm close _Riku god, I said--" _Sora jerks, straining against the restraints, voice cracking when Riku licks lightly between her legs, trying to figure out which combination of licking and fingers worked the best, adjusting the amount of pressure and speed as he went, eyes fixed on Sora's the whole time. It doesn't particularly taste good, but then again Riku hadn't expected anything different, and it was enough to see Sora staring down at him like she was overwhelmed, straining and whimpering and begging under her breath and _oh yes,_ he was going to have to do this when she was back to normal.

He's not quite sure when Sora comes; he assumes that it's when she made this soft, faint little noise and trembled, back arching, toes curling and then slowly relaxed, but it's a little harder to tell- Sora's soaking wet either way, and he's sure that he's not fully there at that moment either way.

"Condom," Sora rasps, opening her eyes, not sure when she'd closed them. "C'mon, get one, I want you to--"

Riku doesn't argue.

-000-

It's a little harder to do it this way, and Riku has a new respect for the fact that Sora makes fucking him seem so easy. The first real thrust (after Sora had adjusted), had sent her head knocking back into the headboard, and Sora into another fit of laughter, while Riku tried not to come after just a few seconds while adjusting to everything. Once Sora recovers from her laughter and Riku from his embarrassment, he tugs her gently down, hands holding her hips, and glanced at the cuffs. "Should I let you go?"

Sora smiles, eyes bright and cheeks flushed from the foreplay and laughter, and shakes her head. "I like it," she says quietly, and wiggles her hips a little, just to see Riku's eyes go darker and his face slack with pleasure. "Yeah, _yeah,_ come on, stop talking okay?"

Nodding jerkily, Riku obeys that too, pressing biting kisses along her skin, licking up the valley between her breasts as he tries to find a rhythm that will get them both off, panting quietly. It's embarrassing (no almost about it, really) how fast he comes, surprising even himself, his rhythm falling into something hard and desperate and full of sharp noises as he muffles his shout against the curve of her breasts, coming with a full-body shudder.

It takes a few moments for him to recover; when he does, he pulls out, tugging the condom off, tying and tossing it into a trash can, and leaning up for a kiss with Sora, languid and relaxed and a little sloppy but perfect all the same.

"Hey," Sora murmurs once she's un-cuffed, taking Riku's hand and sliding it down between her legs, still slick. "Please?"

Nodding, Riku just curls close to her, allowing her to lead him in the rhythm that she liked, bringing her off with a soft little sigh of pleasure, feeling her tense, jerk and then relax, fingers curled lightly between her legs. "Sorry," he murmurs into her hair, not realizing that it would be that easy to make her come again. Sora doesn't seem to mind, just yawning and snuggling up to his body, eyes already closed.

-000-

The potion wears off that night, somehow, because Sora's male again when they wake up, and has a definite lack of breasts. The handcuffs are still attached to the bed, gleaming in the dim light of the dawn, while Sora watches Riku sleep, fingers playing with the fringe of his bangs over closed eyes. A few minutes later, Sora's eyes slip shut again, and he falls asleep, content.

-000-

Let me know what you all think?


End file.
